pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Grayson (Heroes)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Carter Grayson |jname=ヨシオ |tmname=Yoshio |slogan=no |sloganline= |image= |size=250px |caption=Carter Grayson |age=yes |years=19 |birthday=July 3, 1986 |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Brown |gender=Male |hometown=Ninja Village |region=Kalos |relatives= Henry Grayson (younger twin brother), Sam Uley (cousin), Levi Uley (great-grandfather; deceased), Xavier Grayson (father; deceased), Carolina Grayson (mother), Allison Uley (aunt), Joshua Uley (uncle), Jane Mitchell (girlfriend) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trainer |leader=no |elite=no |champ=no |specialist=no |orange=no |brain=no |team=yes |teamname=LeafGreen |teamrank=1st Year |partner=no |partnername= |anime=yes |epnum=TBA |epname=TBA |enva=Sean Cw Johnson |java=Atsushi Kakehashi}} Carter Grayson (Japanese: ヨシオ Yoshio) is one of the main characters in Pokémon Heroes besides Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, Jason Lee Scott, Jane Mitchell, Henry Grayson, Dana Mitchell, and Patrick Corbett. History Prior to Pokemon Heroes: Kalos Arc Carter was born in Ninja Village along with his younger twin brother, Henry. When he was 10 years old, he get to chose her first ninja partner. His first ninja partner was a Froakie because he admire the hero of the Ninja Village. Pokemon Heroes: Kalos Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Alola Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Twilight Arc His father's secret is that his father's grandfather was a shape-shifter from La Push, Washington. His father never told him the secret because he never want his children to become huge wolves. Pokemon Heroes: New Moon Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Eclipse Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Breaking Dawn Arc TBA Pokemon Heroes: Fire Emblem Awakening Arc TBA Personality Carter is the leader and will do anything to help his friends and his family. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, he always have a strategy against weakness of the type that his Pokémon has. Abilities Normal Abilities Weapons: As a Ninja, Carter is good with ninja weapons (he is very good with a sword). When he tries other weapons (like Axes and Bows), he is bad at them. Wolf Abilities * Phasing: Carter can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Jacob being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration: Carter has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Carter comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy: Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Carter can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural enhancements: Carter has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature: Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Relationships TBA Pokemon On Hand Trivia * Category:Ninjas Category:Aura Guardian